Friends for life
by Wicked Vampire Fairy
Summary: When someone saves your life, you basicaly become friends. So, what happens when that person is in trouble and they depend on you to help. Would you, or would you stand there and watch them die?
1. Visiting friends

A/n: Hi. Whats up? N/M/H. Well, heres my new story. Hope you injoy it. And once again, this is a YYH fic and I stole names from YGO! So, you don't need to freak out when you see Bakura's name. Tea's name is even in here but its spelled like Taya. And she even looks a lot different than the original Tea. So, read and have fun!!  
  
Shadow: Yeah! Read, review. Read, review. Well, you know what the hell to do! Later!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Dark Angel. Shadow owns herself.  
  
Tidal: Friends for life  
  
Chapter 1 Visiting Friends  
  
A very pretty dragon/fire demon girl, who was in human form at the time, stood on the edge of a huge cliff, watching her father fly off towards the sunrise. Her long black hair with natural blood red highlights, blew out of her face as a light breeze swept in. The sunlight shines off her leather pants and boots as she stood there in the sunrise. She wore a long black over coat that went down to her ankles and had blue flames all around the bottom. Her bright blue eyes gleamed as she stared out in the light.  
  
" Come on sis! Mom needs our help!" her sister yelled.  
  
Her sister looked almost identical to her. There was only 5 differences between her and her sister. (1) Her sister is a little more eviler than her. Course, she could be evil too! (2) Her sister doesn't have highlights. (3) Her sisters shorter. (4) Her sister wears an over coat that has red flames instead of blue. And (5) Her sister has gray eyes instead of blue.  
  
Other than those 5 differencesm they look alike.  
  
" Huh. Oh, I'm coming." she replied.  
  
She turned around and saw there close friend Kobe. Kobe had once saved hers and her sisters life from hunters.  
  
" Hi Kobe." she said.  
  
" Hi Dark Angel." Kobe replied.  
  
" Sis! Kobe's picking on me!" her sister teased.  
  
" Oh put a sock in it Shadow!" said Kobe, playfully pushing Shadow's shoulder.  
  
" No! You!" Shadow said, pushing him back.  
  
" Ok.. Ok. Ok. Lets go help mom." said Dark Angel.  
  
She walked over between them and put her arms around both their necks.  
  
" You know something." she said.  
  
" No, what?" Kobe and Shadow asked nervously.  
  
" You guys would make a cute couple the way you two always pick on each other." Dark Angel said.  
  
She quickly backed away as Shadow tried to smack her. She switched into demon form and flew into the woods. Shadow right behind her. Kobe ran down below them. After about 5 minutes they reach Shadow's and Dark Angel's home. Dalila, their mom, was waiting out side.  
  
" Where have you two been?" she asked as they came up.  
  
" Dad took me to the cliff with him." Dark Angel replied.  
  
" I went looking for her." Shadow said.  
  
" I was too." said Kobe.  
  
" Oh, Kobe dear, I hadn't relised you had by earlier. Ok. Don't wonder off to far now. I don't need your help right now but I'm sure I will." said Dalila.  
  
" Umm, mom. We're gonna go to Sakura's, Ace's, and Taya's and see if they can come over. We're gonna go to the lake for a while." Dark Angel explained.  
  
" Ok, but don't be gone long." Dalila called after them as they left.  
  
. They waved at her as they left. On the way to Sakura's, they chatted about different things. They reached Sakura's after about a 10 minute walk. Dark Angel walked up and knocked on the door.  
  
Sakura answered and walked out.  
  
" Hey guys." she said glumly.  
  
" Hey. Whats up?" Dark Angel asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just mom won't let me go anywhere till my rooms done. It really sucks." Sakura said.  
  
" We'll help." Kobe stated.  
  
" Thanks guys." said Sakura.  
  
" Hey. What are friends for." said Shadow as she followed everyone up to Sakura's room.  
  
They helped Sakura clean her room, which didn't take less that 5 minutes.  
  
" Going out mom! See ya later!" Sakura hollered as they walked out.  
  
" Hey, your rooms not done! You can't go!" Sakura's mom yelled back.  
  
" Wanna bet! Got check it out. Bye!" Sakura yelled, slamming the door so her mom could respond.  
  
" Ready?" Shadow asked.  
  
" Yeap. Lets go." Sakura answered.  
  
They began walking again. They walked and talked till they got to Ace's house.  
  
" Hey guys. Whats up?" Ace hollered as he ran up to them.  
  
He was a tall guy with short black hair with blond spikes on his bangs. He had cool blue eyes.  
  
" Nothing much. Just thought you'd like to come to the lake with us." Shadow said.  
  
" Yeah sure. Let me tell mom where I'm goin. I'll be right back." Ace said as he ran off.  
  
Sakura and the others talked till Ace returned.  
  
" Ok.. I'm ready. Lets go!" he said.  
  
This time as they walked, Sakura talked to Shadow and Dark Angel while Kobe and Ace talked. They reached their friend Taya's house in no time. When they got there, she was talking with 2 boys they didn't recognize.  
  
Taya was a tall skinny, pretty girl with middle back length brown hair with natural blond highlights. She had grey eyes and loved the color black.  
  
" Hey guys. These are two friends of mine. Bakura, the tall one, and Coja the one with blood red tips on his bangs. Guys, this is my group. Dark Angel the one with blood red highlights. Shadow, the one with gray eyes. Ace, the guy with black hair and blond tips, Kobe, the mainly quiet one, and Sakura. The one with hazel eyes." Taya announced.  
  
The two boys turned around and looked at them. Bakura was a tall guy with short blond hair and icy blue eyes. He wore an over coat like Shadow's and Dark Angel's except his flames were a darker blue. Coja was a little shorter than Bakura with blood red tips on his bangs and pure black eyes. He too wore an over coat with red flames on it.  
  
" Hey Bakura, check it out. All four of us are wearin over coats." Coja said.  
  
" Awsome. At least we're not alone." Bakura said.  
  
" Taya, do you want to come to the lake with us?" Dark Angel asked.  
  
" I can't with them here. Mom'll make me stay home." Taya replied.  
  
" Them too." said Shadow.  
  
" Us too?" Coja asked confused.  
  
" Yeah. Any friend of Taya's is a friend of ours." Dark Angel replied.  
  
" Well, Coja, Bakura, What do ya say?" Taya asked.  
  
Coja and Bakura looked at each other.  
  
" Yeah sure."said Bakura.  
  
" Cool. Lets go!" said Sakura walking away.  
  
They walked off towards the lake and disappered through the bushes.  
  
A/n: So, theres my 2nd story. So , hopefully its alittle easier to read than the Castle. So, review please.  
  
Shadow: Yeah. Come on guyz. Tell us how it is. We won't be mad is you say " It sux." Go ahead.  
  
Dark Angel: Shadow! Shut up so they can review. Later guyz! 


	2. The Hunters Appear!

A/n: Hi guyz! Glad you liked my last chapter. I tried my best.  
  
Shadow: Yeah! So now we start the fic. Here it goes!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except DA!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Chapter 2: The Hunters Appear!  
  
As they reached the lake, Shadow slipped Dark Angel's choker off and ran with it.  
  
" Shadow! Give back my necklace or die!!" Dark Angel yelled.  
  
" Let me do the honors!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Both Sakura and Dark Angel chased after Shadow.  
  
" Hey Sakura. Why you maken it unfair to Shadow?!" Kobe asked.  
  
" Because I've been locked up in that damn place I call home to long. I wannna chase something. You get out here and make it fair!" Sakura called.  
  
" No way! You gotta be crazy!" Kobe yelled back.  
  
" Fine. I'll go. Just gotta wait till they come back around." Ace said stepping out. " Poor Shadow wil be slaughtered by them two if someone don't."  
  
As Sakura and Dark Angel chased Shadow, everyone watched in entertainment. As they chased her around, Ace jumped up and attacked Dark Angel from behind. Soon after, Dark Angel and Ace got into a dagger war.  
  
" You know something?" Dark Angel said after shoving Ace into a near tree.  
  
" No. What?" Ace asked.  
  
" I've been training. And right now, I've gotta get my necklace back so if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving now." Dark Angel said, leaping into the tree.  
  
" Hey, I wasn't done with you!" Ace yelled at her.  
  
She looked down and grinned evily at him.  
  
" Well, obviously shes done with you." Coja stated.  
  
" Oh really. Well you get up there and chase her around from tree to tree." Ace said.  
  
" Ok. I will." Coja said.  
  
He jumped into the tree and followed Dark Angel.  
  
" Hehehe. Dose he actually think he will be able to catch her?" Ace asked Bakura.  
  
" I guess so. But how? Shes like 10 trees ahead of him." Taya asked walking over to them.  
  
" I'm sure he'll find a way to catch her. I mean he is a eagle demon." said Bakura.  
  
Just as the words left Bakura's mouth, Coja got an idea. What if I did turn into demon form? It might be a little easier to sneak up on her, he thought to himself. I'll try it. But I doubt it'll work, he decided.  
  
He turned into demon form and leaped out of the tree.  
  
" Oops. Guess I gave him an idea." said Bakura innocently.  
  
" Oops my ass." Ace said.  
  
Dark Angel heard Coja wings on the air and looked behind herself just in time to dodge him. She swung down and hung from the dead branch until he past. Unfortunatly, the branch was so rotten it couldn't hold her for very long and broke. Even though it was an unexpected fall, Dark Angel managed to land on her feet.  
  
" Damn you Coja!" she yelled.  
  
She ran up to the next tree and leaped up it its branches. Sakura had caught Shadow and was now penning her to the nearest tree.  
  
" You're not going anywhere." she said taking a spikeless rose whip out.  
  
" Oh shit!" Shadow yelled as Sakura flicked the whip.  
  
It wrapped up around Shadow and the tree. Shadow struggled to get free but was unsuccessful.  
  
" Thanks Sakura!" Dark Angel yelled from the tree, dodging Coja again.  
  
This time the branch held but Dark Angel let go and landed on her feet.  
  
" Now, wheres my choker?" she asked walking over to Shadow.  
  
" I'm not telling you." Shadow replied.  
  
" Sakura." said Dark Angel.  
  
Sakura tightenend the whip slightly.  
  
" Wheres the choker?" Dark Angel asked again.  
  
"I said I'm not telling you!" Shadow repeated.  
  
Dark Angel looked at Sakura who got the point and tightened the whip. It seemed like Shadow's eyes started bugging like crazy.  
  
" Now, are you gonna tell me, or are we gonna watch your eyes go rolling across the ground after they pop out?" Dark Angel asked.  
  
" Fine. I'll tell you.. It's in my hand... There. I told you.. Now let me the fuck go!!" Shadow choked out.  
  
" Thank you. Sakura, you can lossen the whip now." Dark Angel replied, taking the choked out of Shadow's hand.  
  
" Hey, shes suppose to let me go! I told you where it was." Shadow protested.  
  
" Yeah, but I'm not done with you." Sakura said coldly.  
  
" What did I do to you? And what are you gonna do to me?" Shadow asked nervously.  
  
" Oh, I haven't decided yet. Maybe I should torture you with my other rose- " a deep,freaky voice interupted her.  
  
" Well, well, well. Looky what we got here. A bunch of demons." said the voice.  
  
" Huh. Whos there?" Taya asked nervously.  
  
" Sakura, let Shadow go. We may need her help." Dark Angel said.  
  
" Right." Said Sakura, letting Shadow go.  
  
Bakura moved his over coat and took out 1 of his 2 swords. Coja did the same. He looked over and noticed that all Shadow and Dark Angel had was a dagger.  
  
" You ant good with a sword?" he asked.  
  
" Yeah. Why?" Dark Angle asked.  
  
"Here. Keep it. You need it more than me." Bakura replied, tossing Dark Angel his other sworw and sheith.  
  
" Thanks a lot." Dark Angel replied.  
  
" Hey Shadow! Come here. Got somethin for ya!" Coja called to Shadow.  
  
Shadow walked over to him.  
  
" Here. Take this. Keep it with you at all times." Coja said, handing her his 2nd sword as well.  
  
" Thanks you guys. We needed these." Shadow said.  
  
" Awww.How touching. Not that they'll need them. Cause they're gonna die!!" the voice yelled.  
  
Just then, a bunch of men ran up and caught Dark Angel And Shadow off guard. They didn't even get a chance to react before the men hit them in the head knocking them unconciouse. Sakura and Bakura killed a bunch before they were over powered and knowed out like the 2 sisters. The others where taken up cause they didn't fight.  
  
The men carried them all to the same cliff Dark Angel had stood at when her dad flew off to work. They then tied Shadow, Dark Angel, Bakura, and Sakura to the same tree while they tied the others to a separate tree.  
  
A loud explosion made Sakura and Dark Angel jerk awake.  
  
" What the hell was that?" Sakura asked nervously.  
  
" I have no clue but lets get these two awake and try to figure away outta here." Dark Angel replied.  
  
Sakura nodded and elbowed Bakura, who woke up and looked around. Dark Angel did the same to Shadow. Only the results weren't so pleasant.  
  
" LET ME THE FUCK GO OR I'LL HAVE YOU SKULL FOR A TROPHY!!!!" Shadow yelled.  
  
The men looked over at them and smiled evily.  
  
" So much for planning an escape." Sakura muttered.  
  
" Yeap." Dark Angel replied.  
  
The leader, who had been smoking a cigarette, walked over to them.  
  
" You wouldn't be able to get out of there if your life depended on it. Oh wait, your life does depend on it." the man said.  
  
" Who the hell are you?!" Sakura asked angrily.  
  
" We are known as the hunters. We hunt what we like. As you've noticed. We've decided to hunt you guys." said the man blowing cigarette smoke in their faces.  
  
They all coughed and gagged.  
  
" Time to go!" said the hunter.  
  
He cut the ropes and took a hold of Dark Angel's wrist. He then walked her over to the ledge and tied her arms behind her back.  
  
No one had notice Bakura had gotten free. Not even Sakura who was right next to him. She relised he was free when her took off and turned into demon form.  
  
" Shh. Stay here and stay quiet. I'll be back for you. I can't let you go yet cause they'll catch me. So, I'll be right back." he told Sakura who was about to yell something.  
  
Sakura nodded and Bakura ran to the other side of the ledge and jumped behind a row of bushes.  
  
" Ok. Ready? Well to bad if your not, cause here we go." the hunter said, starting to push Dark Angel.  
  
" Wait!" Coja yelled.  
  
" What?!!" the hunter yelled angrily.  
  
" I just want to know what me and my friends did to you." Coja replied.  
  
" Its not what you did. Its what happened. I was real good friends with her dad. But when this little bitch was born, her father abandoned me." the hunter explained.  
  
" Sick, jealous, bastard." Kobe muttered.  
  
The hunter looked at him evily. Dark Angel, who had been cring, looked back as he pushed her. She did not once scream. She just closed her eyes tightly and waited for a quick death. But her death never came. Instead, a sharp pain hit her side as something rammed into her hard. She felt herself stop falling and opened her eyes. Bakura was there. Holding onto her so she wouldn't fall.  
  
" Bakura, how did you get free?" she asked confused.  
  
" I have my ways. You ok?" he asked.  
  
" Yeah. I am now." she replied.  
  
Bakura took her back up and release her arms. He then helped her release the others and kill the hunters. */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
a/n: There ya go. Chapter 2 of the story. I'll probly update tomarrow some time so, take your time. No big rush. Please Review!! 


	3. Moms gone

A/n: I know I told some of you I would update on Sunday, but I changed my mind. I decided to go ahead and update tonight. So, enjoy the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except myself.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Friends for Life Chapter3 Moms Gone  
  
After killing all the hunters, Dark Angel led the others back towards the sound of the explosion. She moved swiftly though all the trees and was a run when they reached what was left of Shadow's and Dark Angel's house.  
  
" What happened?" asked Ace looking around.  
  
" I have no idea. Now we know where the explosion came from." replied Sakura.  
  
Dark Angel, who had been wondering around in the ruins, noticed a body and knew instantly it was her mother. She quickly ran out of the ruins and over to her mother. Slowly and gently she turned her over. Bakura met her there.  
  
" Is she ok?" he asked.  
  
" I don't know. She might not make it." replied Dark Angel softly.  
  
Dalila looked up at Dark Angel. She had soot all over her face and she was very weak.  
  
" I. know...I'm not going to make it." she said weakly.  
  
" Don't say that mom." said Dark Angel.  
  
" I...can feel it. Take care... of your sister. Also take this. Keep it with you always. Don't let any of those greedy bastards get it. Ok?" Dalila explained.  
  
She placed a madalion around Dark Angel's neck. It was a black madalion with a silver dragon on it.  
  
" Mom, I can't take care of Shadow. If you die, both me and Shadow will die cause I can't fight those hunters good if shes down." Dark Angel protested.  
  
Tears ran down her cheek as she looked at her mom lying in her arms helpless.  
  
" But you fight good when shes up. Keep her from any harm. You can do that." Dalila said putting a hand up to Dark Angel's cheek and wiping the tear away.  
  
" They can stay with me." Bakura told Dalila. " We have plenty of room."  
  
Dalila nodded weakly.  
  
" You..have..your..fathers eyes." she said.  
  
Her hand fell away from Dark Angel's face and Dalila's body became limp. Dalila had died and Dark Angel and Bakura looked at her motionless body. A loud crash from behind made them all jump. They all turned around and saw a tree laying on its side. Shadow had punched it over and was now working on more.  
  
" Shadow stop!" Ace yelled.  
  
But she couldn't. If she held anymore of her rage in, she would end up hurting one of her friends and she would regret that for the rest of her life. Sakura ran up and tied Shadow down with her spikeless rose whip. As Shadow struggled, Dark Angel walked over to her.  
  
" Shadow. You gotta calm down in order of me to release you." she said quietly.  
  
" Why us?" Shadow asked through tears.  
  
" I don't know. But you have to calm down. We are going to stay with Bakura at his house so calm down so we can go." Dark Angel replied.  
  
Shadow nodded and Sakura released her. Bakura walked over to them and waited in a near by tree for them to finish talking.  
  
" Sakura, I'll be by to see you tomarrow." Said Dark Angel as she left.  
  
Sakura nodded and watched as they left towards Bakura's and Coja's house.  
  
" Hey, they'll both be ok." Said Taya placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder.  
  
" I know. Its just sad to watch a mother die in her daughters arms." Sakura replied.  
  
" I know. Come on, we're gonna go back to Kobe's house for a while." Taya said walking away.  
  
Sakura nodded and followed Taya. The way to Kobe's was silent. Everyone still in shock over what just happened. /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
a/n: There ya go. The 3rd chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Please review! 


	4. The newcomers!

A/n: Hi, guyz. Whats up? Anyway, heres chapter 4. Have fun reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Dark Angel. Shadow owns herself.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Friends For Life The Newcomers  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
After leaving the ruins of they're house, Dark Angel and Shadow went back to Bakura's and Coja's house to stay. As they entered the house, a high pitched, excited, yell was heard.  
  
"Bakura! You're home!" Shadow and Dark Angel heard from outside.  
  
Shadow shuddered and mumbled " I hate anything that screams like that. Unless I'm killing them."  
  
"I know what you mean." Dark Angel replied.  
  
" Sorry. I forgot to tell you about my little sister." Coja said quietly.  
  
"Its ok. We all try to forget something as annoying as that." said Shadow.  
  
"What is she to him?" Dark Angel asked couriously.  
  
" Nothin. She just has a crush on him." said Coja.  
  
" What? I thought I heard my name." Said Bakura from the door way, tring to pry a little girl off his leg.  
  
" No. We're just talking about you and Aneta there." said Coja.  
  
" Nothin bad though." said Shadow.  
  
" Come on in. Aneta, let me go please. I need to help these girls to their new rooms." Bakura said irratatedly.  
  
" No. I won't let you go. Never!" Aneta cried.  
  
" Aneta! Wheres your manners?!" scolded a woman from the stair way.  
  
" Arron. Help please." pleaded Bakura.  
  
" Aneta. Do you want to go to town or not?" Arron asked.  
  
" Fine." said Aneta releasing Bakura's leg.  
  
" Good. Now, girls, I'm Arron. Coja's mother. Bakura lives here with us cause like you he lost his mother." said Arron calmly.  
  
" How'd you know our mother died?" Shadow asked.  
  
" I have my ways. Come on. Bakura and I will take you to your rooms." said Arron.  
  
Dark Angel and Shadow walked in slowly. Looking around and careful not to make any loud noises.  
  
" Tomorrow sometime I'm going to take you two to town for some new cloths." said Arron.  
  
" What?! No way." said Shadow.  
  
Arron laughed.  
  
" It's not like I'm going to make you change into pink or something. You can stick to your black. But you need some new ones. You can't just stay in those you know." Arron stated.  
  
" Oh good." Shadow said, breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
" It'll have to be sometime tomorrow afternoon, cause I promised my buddy Sakura I'd come by to see her." Dark Angel said, elbowing Shadow in the side.  
  
" That fine. When ever your ready." Arron replied.  
  
Bakura lead them up the stairs to the bedrooms.  
  
" Man this place is huge!" Shadow said in amasement.  
  
" Yeap. Shadow this is your room." Bakura said pointing to the nearest room.  
  
" Cool. Come check it out with me sis." Shadow said.  
  
" Ok. Lets go." Dark Angel said following her sister through the door.  
  
As they entered, Shadow and Dark Angel found themselves stunned. The whole room was black. There was a carpet but it to was black. The only thing that wasn't black was a movie rack with every kind of movie they could possibly think of.  
  
" You've got Gothica!" Shadow yelled running to the movie rack.  
  
" Sakura would love it here." Dark Angel said quietly.  
  
" Bring her over. Tomorrow. She could go with us to town." Said Arron from behind making them jump.  
  
" I'll see, but I'm not sure. Shes really not good with people she don't know. I mean, no one noticed it but when she first met Bakura and Coja, I thought I saw a glint in her eye. And it wasn't a friendly glint either. Kinda like a murder glint." Dark Angel replied.  
  
" Oh, well, remind me never to piss her off then." said Bakura nervously.  
  
" Don't worry. Just stay outta her way." Shadow said from the bed.  
  
Bakura nodded before leading Dark Angel out of Shadow's room.  
  
" Did you really see a murder glint in her eye?" Bakura asked nervously.  
  
" Yeah. Why?" Dark Ange asked.  
  
" Um, nothing. Just wondering." Said Bakura, a small trimble in his voice.  
  
Dark Angel smiled as he lead her to the next room.  
  
" Well, now I know how to get my revenge if you ever piss me off, huh." she said.  
  
" Yeah. I guess. But I'll try not to piss you off." said Bakura.  
  
" You'll know when you do." Said Dark Angel.  
  
She opened the door that they had stopped at and walked in.  
  
" Awsome." She said looking around at her room.  
  
" Its identical to Shadow's so no reason to be jealous." Bakura replied.  
  
Dark Angel looked at him. Then she noticed a figure in the doorway. It was to small to be Arron. She smirked before walking around him to the door. Aneta, who had been spying on them, quickly backed away but wasn't quick enough.  
  
" What do you think your doing?" Shadow asked angrily.  
  
" Hehe. Nothing. Just looking for Bakura." Aneta replied innocently.  
  
" Wrong. You where spying on us. What, do you think Bakura would actually to something?" Dark Angel asked walking out of her room.  
  
" No. And I wasn't spying!" Aneta yelled.  
  
" What type of demon are you?" Dark Angel asked slowly walking up to her.  
  
" I'm a eagle demon." Aneta replied nervously.  
  
" Do you know what a dragon demon looks like?" Dark Angel asked.  
  
" No." replied Aneta.  
  
" Do you know what they do to eagle demons who spy on them?" Dark Angel asked nealing down next to her.  
  
Aneta shook her head no slowly.  
  
" They rip them to shreads with their long, razor sharp claws." Dark Angel said revieling her claws.  
  
" Now, do still want to know what a dragon demon looks like?" Shadow asked evily.  
  
" No." said Aneta, beginning to cry.  
  
" No crying aloud. But as for seeing on, you'll have to deal with it any way cause I gotta stretch my wings." said Dark Angel standing up.  
  
She turned into her demon form and showed Aneta her fangs and claws. Aneta screamed and stood up to run and ran into Shadow who was also in her demon form. As Aneta ran around her, Dark Angel watched in intertainment as the little girl almost fell down the stairs trying to get away.  
  
" I feel a hell of a lot better. I think I'll go to bed now." she said turning around and walking into her room.  
  
" Good night." Shadow and Bakura said together.  
  
Dark Angel turned and looked at them. She then smiled innocently before replying " Good night. And you two didn't see me do that to her. Ok?"  
  
" Got it." said Bakura.  
  
Dark Angel shut her door then walked over to her bed and fell an it falling asleep almost immediately. /*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
When Dark Angel awoke, she had been the only one awake. She decided to go ahead and get up and go for a walk while waiting on the others to wake up. She sat up and put her boots on.  
  
" That's funny. I don't remember taking my boots off." she said to herself.  
  
Then a thought came to her. Bakura must have come in and taken them off.  
  
She went ahead and put her boots on then got up and walked out of her room. After closing her door quietly, she heard some noises coming from Aneta's room. She slowly walked over and put and ear up to the door.  
  
" She will not get him. I'll make sure of it. Bakura is mine and Dark Angel will not get him." Aneta was saying.  
  
Dark Angel quietly tried the door but it was locked.  
  
" Awell. I've got things to do, other than torture a damn demon girl." Dark Angel said walking away from the door.  
  
She jumped up on the railing and jumped over. Landing on her feet, she looked back up and said, " That's Sakura's job to torture things."  
  
She walked out the door and sheilded her eyes from the bright light.  
  
" Man. I always liked night better than day. And this is why. So I can't get blinded by the fucking sun." Dark Angel said.  
  
She heard a bush russle around and she thought she say movement and decided to check it out. As she walked over, she saw a young guy with long red hair, lying on the ground.  
  
" Holy shit. Are you ok?" she asked walking over to him.  
  
" Yeah. I think." he replied.  
  
" Whats your name?" Dark Angel asked.  
  
" Kurama. You?" he replied.  
  
" Dark Angel. Let me get you inside." Dark Angel replied.  
  
" Come Hiei! The blood trail leads this way!" yelled another guy.  
  
" Oh shit. Come on Kurama, lets get inside." Dark Angel said helping Kurama to his feet.  
  
" Hey! Where the hell to you think your going with our friend?!" yelled a black haired guy, walking around the side of the bushes.  
  
Another guy walked around behind him. At the sight of Dark Angel with Kurama, he pulled his sword out.  
  
" Hiei, Yusuke, put your weapons away. She means no harm. Shes only tring to help." said Kurama.  
  
Yusuke and Hiei looked at each other before putting their weapons away.  
  
" Come on. Lets go through the front door. But we gotta be quiet or we'll wake the others." said Dark Angel.  
  
" Others?" asked Yusuke.  
  
" Yeah." Dark Angel replied.  
  
" Hey, a pretty girl. Wait up guys!" yelled another guy.  
  
" Oh great. Whos your friend?" Dark Angel asked.  
  
" Oh. That's Kuwabara. Ignore him." Yusuke replied.  
  
" Lets go." Kurama said weakly.  
  
Dark Angel nodded and lead them all inside. She took Kurama up to her room until she could clear it with Arron about them. /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
a/n: There yeah go. Hope its long enough. Well, review and see yeah later! 


	5. Going to town and dealing with old dads!

a/n: Hi guys. I'm updating a little earlier. So, hopefully since I'm in a typing mood, I'll be able to type a longer chapter. So, have fun reading.  
  
Shadow: She doesn't own anyone except herself!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Friends for Life Chapter 5: Going to Town!  
  
After taking Kurama to her room, Dark Angel woke Shadow and Coja. She then confronted Aaron and told her what happened.  
  
"I know. Hes ok. He and his friends may stay awhile." Aaron replied as Dark Angel finished explaining.  
  
" But, you were asleep. How do you know what happened before I even tell anyone?" Dark Angel asked.  
  
" Its strange isn't it. Well, show Hiei and Yusuke where there rooms are. I'll fix one for Kurama so you can have yours back." Aaron explained.  
  
" No, he shouldn't be moved anymore. Let him stay in my room. I'll stay with Shadow for now." Dark Angel said turning to leave.  
  
" Are you sure about this?" Aaron asked surprised.  
  
" Yes. Kurama is injured and he doesn't need to be moved anymore. Let him rest in my room. Like I said, I'll stay with Shadow. She won't mind." Dark Angel said leaving the room.  
  
Aaron nodded in agreement and got up to fix some ramen for her guests. As Dark Angel reached her room to check on Kurama, Aneta ran up to her.  
  
"Whos in there? I heard strange voices." she cried.  
  
" Shut the hell up. There are newcomers. So go away. They don't need to be disturbed." Dark Angel said angrily.  
  
"Then why are you going in there?" Aneta pushed on.  
  
Suddenly the door opened.  
  
" Hiei." Dark Angel said stunned.  
  
" Look little girl, go somewhere before I shred you to pieces." Hiei said, looking down to Aneta.  
  
Aneta ran off before anyone could say anything else.  
  
" I'm suppose to show you and Yusuke your rooms now. As soon as you know where they are and you like them, which you should, then you can come back to him. I need to check on him real quick too." Dark Angel explained.  
  
" Hn" replied Hiei.  
  
" Hiei,, what the hell are you hnin about out there. If she needs to come in, let her. After all this is her house." Yusuke replied from inside the room.  
  
" Fine." Hiei said, leaving the door.  
  
" You know, there is some sweet snow down stairs in the freezer." said Dark Angel.  
  
Hiei looked at her.  
  
" Really?" he asked.  
  
" Really. Help yourself." Dark Angel replied.  
  
" I'll be back after awhile." Hiei said leaving the room.  
  
" How'd you know his weakness?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" I didn't. Just thought I'd tell you guys." Dark Angel replied.  
  
She looked at Kurama who was now sleeping.  
  
" How's he been doing?" she asked.  
  
" Ok as of now. Why?" Yusuke replied.  
  
" Well, its my job to check on him every now and then." Dark Angel replied.  
  
" So, I heard you telling Hiei about a room for us." Yusuke said.  
  
" Yeah. I was told to show you real quick." Dark Angel told him.  
  
" Well, what about him? Isn't this your room?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" Yeah, but I told Aaron we shouldn't move him. I'm gonna stay with Shadow until he's better." Dark Angel replied.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud angry cry from outside.  
  
" Dark Angel! Shadow! Get your happy asses down here right now! I've been running from door to door of this fucking house for 30 god damn minutes! And there has been no answer. I know your in there I can here you talking!" Sakura yelled.  
  
" Oh shit." Shadow said from the doorway.  
  
Dark Angel got up and went to the window.  
  
" Sakura! Please be quiet! I was on my way to see you when I found an injured guy! I'll come down and let you in, but you have to be quiet!" Dark Angel yelled back.  
  
" Oh. Why didn't ya just say so." Sakura replied.  
  
Dark Angel turned around and went out the door. She leaped over the railing again and went to the door. As she opened it, Hiei came up behind her.  
  
"What the hell is going on out there. Doesn't anyone realize Kurama's trying to sleep?" he asked angrily.  
  
" No, she didn't realize that he was trying to sleep. She didn't even know he was here till I just told her." Dark Angel replied letting Sakura in.  
  
" Who the hell is she?" Hiei asked.  
  
" I am Sakura. Who are you?" Sakura asked.  
  
" Hn." Hiei replied.  
  
" Nice to meet you Hn." Sakura replied.  
  
" That's not his name. Hn just means hes not going to give you an answer. His name is Hiei." said Dark Angel.  
  
" Oh. So, whos this guy you were talking about?" Sakura asked.  
  
" His name is Kurama. I still need to show these two their rooms so, come on." said Dark Angel.  
  
Sakura nodded and followed. Once she realized Hiei wasn't coming she stopped.  
  
" I think she means you too." she said.  
  
Hiei grumble but decided to follow anyway.  
  
Reaching the top of the stairs, Dark Angel headed straight to her room. Bakura walked out of his room and looked at Yusuke who was standing in the doorway of Dark Angel's room.  
  
" Who the hell are you?" he asked.  
  
" Bakura its ok." Dark Angel said coming up.  
  
"Hi Sakura." Bakura said.  
  
" Hi." replied Sakura.  
  
" So, who are they?" Bakura asked.  
  
" Well, the tall guy there is Yusuke. The guy behind Sakura is Hiei. And I'll show you Kurama. But be quiet. He might still be asleep if Sakura didn't wake him up.  
  
" Hehe. Sorry." Sakura replied innocently.  
  
They walked over to Yusuke and went in together.  
  
" So, hes Kurama?" Sakura asked.  
  
" Yeap. He was in a tournament earlier today and I guess just wondered off. We had to follow the blood trail to find him. Luck he was awake when we showed up. I think Hiei was looking to see alittle blood." Yusuke replied.  
  
" Um, Dark Angel, Shadow, boys, its time to go to town." Aaron said from the door way.  
  
" Us?" Hiei asked.  
  
" No. My boys." Aaron corrected.  
  
" Oh good." Yusuke replied.  
  
"I'll stay here and watch him." Sakura said.  
  
" Sorry, but that jobs taken." Hiei replied.  
  
" What?" Sakura asked.  
  
" We're going to watch him. You can go with your friends. We'll be ok." Yusuke said.  
  
" I have made ramen for you two if you want any. Its on the stove. We'll be back soon." Aaron said.  
  
Yusuke and Hiei nodded as they left.  
  
" Sakura, do you want to come with us or do you want to go home?" Aaron asked.  
  
" I gotta go home. Mom wants me to come back and help clean again." Sakura said irratatedly.  
  
" Oh, well, we could walk home with you if you like." Bakura said.  
  
" No, that's ok. You guys have fun. I'll see you later." Sakura said walking down the stairs.  
  
As she reached the bottom, they all heard Kuwabara yell " Hey, another cute chick!"  
  
Then they heard a loud noise like something metal just hit his head.  
  
" Damn. What the hell was that?" Shadow asked.  
  
" A metal bat!" Sakura yelled up.  
  
" Where did you get a metal bat?" Dark Angel asked.  
  
" My pocket!" Sakura hollered back.  
  
" What? How the hell did you get a metal bat to come outta your pocket?" Shadow asked.  
  
" I have my ways." Sakura said, putting the bat back in her pocket.  
  
" Holy shit." Shadow mumbled.  
  
" Stupid baka." Hiei said from behind.  
  
" Who? Sakura or Kuwabara?" Shadow asked.  
  
" Kuwabaka." Hiei replied.  
  
" Oh. Well, are you guys ready?" Aaron asked.  
  
" Yeah. Lets go." Coja said putting his overcoat on.  
  
" See ya later. Theres sweet snow in the freezer and ramen in the cabnets. Help yourself but don't burn the house down." Aaron told them.  
  
Dark Angel and the others walked down the stairs to the door where they found the unconcious Kuwabara.  
  
" Well, hes gonna have a knot on his head after a while." said Shadow walking out the door.  
  
The others laughed as they walked past. They walked on through the woods silently until Aneta said something.  
  
" Mom, who are those new people in our home?" she asked.  
  
" They are there so we can help there friend. But you stay away from them till we know them better. One of them is a swordsman and swordsmen are very dangerous." Aaron replied.  
  
" Well, how come Bakura and them can talk to them and be in the same room as them?" Aneta asked.  
  
" Because they are old enough to defend themselves. And they know when to shut up and not say anything stupid." Aaron replied.  
  
" Oh." said Aneta.  
  
As they neared town, Dark Angel heard her name called from behind. She turned around and looked back.  
  
" What is it?" Shadow asked.  
  
" I could have sworn I heard my name." Dark Angel replied.  
  
They stared back for a minute then noticed that they weren't hearing things. Taya was running up to catch them.  
  
" Its Taya." Dark Angel said.  
  
Taya ran up to Dark Angel and Shadow.  
  
" Why the hell haven't you two been to see me? I've been worried sick about you two." she asked.  
  
" Well..um..I don't know.. We were coming to town and I was gonna swing by on the way home, but-" Dark Angel was cut off by a drunk sounding voice.  
  
" Theres my two favorite girls." said a man staggering out of the shadows.  
  
" Reko. I don't consider you my father anymore." Dark Angel said turning away.  
  
" What was that? Shadow, hows your motha?" he asked.  
  
Sakura walked up from the other way.  
  
" I thought I'd find you here. Eeew.. Whos he?" she asked Dark Angel.  
  
" That drunk bastard happens to be my father." Dark Angel replied.  
  
" Oh. I feel sorry for you." Sakura said.  
  
" I feel sorry for my mother." said Dark Angel.  
  
" Shadow, I'm not going to ask you again, now hows your motha?" Reko asked, getting mad.  
  
Dark Angel was turning red with enragement.  
  
" Moms dead! If you would have been around her and not getting layed by other women, you probably could have saved her!" she yelled.  
  
" Whoa." Sakura said in amasment. " I've never seen you so pissed. I've never even heard you speak like that."  
  
" That bastard is the only reason I'm pissed. I could rip his head off right now I'm so pissed." Dark Angel muttered.  
  
" You bitch!" Reko yelled.  
  
He ran over and slapped Dark Angel so hard she fell to the ground and blood began running out of the corner of her mouth.  
  
" Don't you ever say that to me again." Reko said calmly.  
  
" Don't you ever call my sister a bitch or hit her again." Shadow said, leaping out of no where and attacking Reko.  
  
" Hey, I wanna help!" Sakura yelled jumping in.  
  
Bakura decided to help to.  
  
After they finished beating up Reko, Dark Angel stood up and walked over to the tree that Sakura had tied him to.  
  
" No one hits me. Mom did once, but it was a mistake for what you did and blamed on me. Don't hit me again. Get the fuck outta our lives. We don't need you. We got our friends and Aaron." Dark Angel said calmly.  
  
" You are coming with me. Theres no way I'm gonna let you stay here with all these psychos." Reko muttered.  
  
" Whats wrong with psychos?" Sakura asked.  
  
" Everything. They're crazy people that listin to that heavy metal shit." Reko replied.  
  
" Well, that makes me and Shadow a psycho then. Cause that's all we listen to. And these psychos are my friends. And I plan on stayin here and theres nothin you can do about it." Dark Angel told him.  
  
" What would your mother say about this if she knew?" Reko asked.  
  
" Nothin. Shes the one who got us into listening to it. She listened to it all the time. Licholn Park was her favorite band as well as mine." Shadow said.  
  
" You both are idiots. Bitches. Exactly like your mother!" Reko yelled.  
  
Dark Angel started towards him but Sakura stopped her.  
  
" Hes not worth wasting your energy. Leave him alone. I'll take care of it." she said calmly.  
  
Dark Angel nodded and turned away.  
  
" Whats the matter. Is the bitch daughter afraid of me like her mother?" Reko pushed on.  
  
Dark Angel closed her eyes and balled her hand up into a fist. The rage that was going through her was unexplainable. She had never felt this way before. Reko kept pushing everthing on about them being gothic and everything.  
  
Before anyone seen it coming, Dark Angel had thrown her dagger into the tree just above Reko's head.  
  
" Shut the hell up! I'm tired of hearing it. Your not any better. All you are is a worthless piece of shit that goes around screwing any woman that comes into sight!" she yelled.  
  
" Calm down sis. Its ok." Shadow said walking over to her.  
  
Reko remained silent. Still in shock that his own daughter had turned on him and had thrown a dagger at his head.  
  
" Looks like you put a scare into him." Sakura said quietly.  
  
" I'm sure I did. No one seen it coming." Dark Angel replied.  
  
" It startled me at first." Taya explained.  
  
" Maybe we should go. Sakura, we'll leave him to you. Ok?" Shadow asked.  
  
Sakura smiled evilly.  
  
" No problem." She replied coldly.  
  
Shadow nodded and they all left together.  
  
" See ya Sakura! We'll stop by on the way back!" Dark Angel yelled.  
  
" Ok! Have fun!" Sakura yelled back.  
  
" You to!" Shadow yelled.  
  
" Oh don't worry! I will! And that's a promise!!" Sakura yelled back. An evil smile spread across her face. " Reko, lets have a little fun shall we? Or let me refraze that, I'm gonna have the fun! Your gonna have the pain and suffering." Sakura said untieing Reko.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
a/n: There ya go. Hopefully its good enough for you. Review please! 


	6. Ice cream parlor chaos!

A/n: Hi guyz. How ya doin? Well, heres chapter 6.  
  
Shadow: No one own anything. Except us. We own ourselves.  
  
Bakura: That's good. Shadow would torture us all if she owned us.  
  
Shadow: No I wouldn't.  
  
Dark Angel: Yeah, you know somethins up when she gives that innocent smile.  
  
Hiei: On with the damn fic! Now!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
After leaving Reko with Sakura, Dark Angel and the others walked towards town.  
  
" So, where we goin first?" Coja asked.  
  
" Some where to eat." Aaron replied.  
  
" Oh. So wheres that?" Coja asked.  
  
" I'm not sure. Haven't decided yet." Aaron replied.  
  
" Man. I hope Sakura's havin more fun than me." Dark Angel said quietly.  
  
" Why? Aren't you havin any fun?" Shadow asked.  
  
" Well, yeah its fun and all. But I would rather be back there helping her. Espically since he just walked out on us. He's the only reason moms gone." Dark Angel replied.  
  
As she walked, she kept her head bowed. She slowly closed her eyes, but remained walking straight as if she still had her eyes open.  
  
" You're not cryin are you?" Shadow asked putting her hand on Dark Angel's shoulder.  
  
" No. Just thinking about things and all the hell we've been put through." Dark Angel replied.  
  
" Oh." said Shadow quietly.  
  
They walked on a while longer. As they neared town, Aaron spoke up.  
  
" Where do you guys wanna eat?" she asked.  
  
" I'm not hungry for anything but sweet snow. That's all I want." Shadow replied.  
  
" I'll go with her. The ice cream parlor is just over there." Said Dark Angel.  
  
" Ok. Be careful." Aaron replied.  
  
" We will." Shadow said walking away.  
  
Dark Angel followed. They soon reached the ice cream parlor and went in. As they entered, people looked up at them.  
  
" Why are they staring at us? Its not like we're in demon form or anything." Shadow whispered as they sat down.  
  
" Obveously they've heard about what happened. Just ignore them." Dark Angel whispered back.  
  
As they sat there, the door opened again and slammed up against the wall. Dark Angel and Shadow turned around to see who it was. Hiei walked up the aisle to the front of the parlor.  
  
" Well look whos here." Shadow said.  
  
Just then, the door opened again and Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara came in.  
  
" Hey look. It's the two cute girls who are lettin us stay with them." Kuwabara announced.  
  
Dark Angel covered her face in embarracment. Kurama and Kuwabara walked over to their table.  
  
" Hi." Shadow said.  
  
" Hi." Kurama replied.  
  
" Glad to see your fellin better." Shadow said.  
  
" Thanks for thellin the whole damn parlor Kuwabara." Dark Angel muttered.  
  
" Huh.oh.sorry bout that." Kuwabara answered.  
  
" Mind if we sit with you? Hiei's in one of his moods." Kurama asked.  
  
" No not at all." Dark Angel replied, motioning them to sit in the 2 spare chairs.  
  
"Thanks." Kurama said sitting down.  
  
They sat and talked for about ten minutes before the door opened again. This time Sakura walked in with blood all over her hands.  
  
" I'll be right back." Dark Angel said standing up.  
  
She follow Sakura up to the counter.  
  
" You got a bathroom around here?" Sakura asked.  
  
" Yeah, that way." said the clerk nervously.  
  
" Thanks." Sakura replied.  
  
She turned around and saw Dark Angel walking up to her.  
  
"Damn. Did you kill him?" Dark Angel asked.  
  
" Not really. Almost." Sakura replied.  
  
Hiei looked over at them.  
  
" Kill who?" he asked.  
  
" Oh. my dad." Dark Angel replied.  
  
"Oh hey its Hn." Sakura teased.  
  
Hiei glarred at her.  
  
" Hey. Sorry." Sakura muttered.  
  
" Go wash that blood off. I'll wait here." Dark Angel said.  
  
Sakura nodded and walked off towards the bathroom.  
  
" Well. That went nice." Kurama said making Dark Angel jump.  
  
" Oh. Its just you. I didn't relise you had walked over here." Dark Angel said taking a deep breath.  
  
" Yeah. So, why did she had blood on her hands?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Umm.well its kind of a long story really. "Dark Angel replied.  
  
" Oh, tell me later since we're stayin at your place tonight." Kurama said.  
  
The door flew open again and a girl walked down the aisle up to the desk. She was about Hiei's size with brown hair and red highlights across her bangs. And from a distance, she looked highly pissed.  
  
" Damn. Another one in one of those moods." Shadow muttered.  
  
Dark Angel and Kurama nodded as Sakura walked out.  
  
" So, you must be Kurama." she said.  
  
" Yes. You must be the one who was yelling the other day." Kurama replied.  
  
" Um.yeah. My names Sakura. I didn't mean to wake you if I did. I had no idea you we're up there." Sakura replied.  
  
" You didn't wake me. I was already awake." Kurama said.  
  
Yusuke walked over followed by Kuwabara.  
  
" Hey, you're the one who crack him upside the head with that bat aren't you?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" Yeap. That's me." Sakura said.  
  
" Hey! I'd like to order over here!" the girl yelled.  
  
They all turned around to look at her. She even got Hiei's attenchin. The man behind the counter walked over to her.  
  
" What would you like miss?" he asked nervously.  
  
" 5 bowls of rocky mountain sweet snow, 5 banana splits, 5 bowls of regular sweet snow, 5 bowls of strawberry sweet snow..." her voice trailed off as Dark Angel turned and face the others.  
  
" Who else do we know with a craving for sweet snow like that?" she asked.  
  
"Hiei." Yusuke muttered.  
  
"What?" Hiei asked angrily.  
  
" Nothin." Yusuke said quieckly.  
  
Hiei turned around again and looked at the man. Then the man slowly walked over to him.  
  
" Anything you need sir?" he asked.  
  
" Yeah. Everything she got." Hiei replied.  
  
The man nodded and walked away. After about 3 minutes he came back and delivered both of them their sweet snow. They both started eating very quickly. All the other costumers stared at them as they ate. Some even got up and left at a run.  
  
" Um, miss. I'm sorry but you're gonna have to leave." the man behind the counter said.  
  
The girl stopped eating and looked up.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
" Cause.. You're scaring the other costumers away." he replied.  
  
" I'm eating. I'll leave in a sec." she said starting to eat again.  
  
" Now. You to sir." said the man to Hiei.  
  
" No way!" they both yelled.  
  
" Oh shit." Yusuke muttered.  
  
" I take it that's not a good thing." Shadow said.  
  
" Oh no. He'll just pick a fight next." Yusuke replied.  
  
" But he doesn't know her." Sakura replied.  
  
" He don't care." Yusuke muttered.  
  
Hiei and the girl stared at eack other for a second.  
  
" What did you say?" Hiei asked angrily.  
  
" I said it first. You copied me!" the girl said.  
  
" I did not. You copied me bitch!" Hiei yelled.  
  
" Bastard!" she yelled back.  
  
They started a fist fight.  
  
" And it starts." Yusuke muttered.  
  
" Kurama, that your rose whip and get Hiei. Sakura, take yours and get her. We'll be outside waitin." Dark Angel muttered.  
  
" Ok. Wait. How'd you know I had a rose whip?" Kurama asked.  
  
" I didn't. I just saw the rose in your hair and figured that's what it was. "Dark Angel said walking out the door with Shadow behind her.  
  
" Hey guys. How's it goin?" Bakura asked walking up.  
  
" Well, Hiei got into a fight with some girl and Kurama and Sakura are getting them." Dark Angel explained.  
  
" Oh." Bakura muttered.  
  
Just then, Sakura came out dragging the girl behind her. Kurama soon followed with Hiei who was struggiling to get away.  
  
"Let me go damn it!" Hiei yelled.  
  
" Well, I will in a sec." Kurama said.  
  
He walked over to Dark Angel and Shadow and stopped.  
  
" Go ahead. Sakura you to." Shadow said.  
  
They both nodded and released the two now pissed demons.  
  
" I'm Dark Angel. This is Shadow and Bakura. Whats your name?" Dark Angel asked.  
  
" I'm Kurama. The two that are just now walking out of the parlor are Yusuke and Kuwabara. And that's Hiei." Kurama said.  
  
The girl glared at them for a minute then replied, " Cahadras."  
  
" Well, nice to meet you Cahadras." said Shadow.  
  
Hiei was standing away from the others muttering something like " Damn bitch. She caused my sweet snow to melt."  
  
Cahadras had been muttering something like " Bastard. My sweet snow's melted"  
  
" What did you say?!" they yelled at each other.  
  
" Stop sayin what I'm sayin!" Cahadras yelled.  
  
" No you bitch!" Hiei yelled back.  
  
" Bastard!" Cahadras yelled.  
  
" Baka!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"Moron!" Cahadras yelled.  
  
" Idiot!" Hiei yelled.  
  
" Here we go again." Dark Angel said turning away.  
  
When she turned around, she saw something she didn't like.  
  
"Shadow!" she yelled.  
  
Shadow turned around and saw what Dark Angel saw. A hunter stood there with an innocent girl in his arms. She was struggiling to get free but wasn't getting anywhere.  
  
" Shit." Shadow muttered.  
  
" What?" asked Kurama turning around.  
  
He saw the hunter and looked at Dark Angel.  
  
" What the hell do you want?" Dark Angel asked angrily.  
  
" You know damn well what I want. I want you and your pathetic sister dead." the hunter replied.  
  
" Well, hate to burst your bubble but that's never gonna happen by you." Shadow said.  
  
" Help me please." the girl muttered.  
  
" What does she have to do with us? You want us dead. Not her." Dark Angel asked.  
  
"Well, I figured since you like to save people from us, I'd us her as bait." said the hunter.  
  
" Release her, and I'll come quietly." Dark Angel said.  
  
" I don't just want you. Your sister to." the hunter replied.  
  
" I'll come too. But only after she is over here far enough away from you." Shadow said.  
  
" What are you two up to?" Kurama asked quietly.  
  
"You'll see." Dark Angel muttered.  
  
" Alright. I'll release her. But I know you two all to well. You're not gonna come over here. But I'll let her go." The hunter said, letting the girl go.  
  
She quickly ran over to Dark Angel and Shadow and went behind them.  
  
" Now. Sakura. Have your fun." Dark Angel muttered.  
  
" Alright!" Sakura said happily.  
  
" Hold up. I'm in a killin mood. I'm gonna help." Hiei said walking up.  
  
" Me too." Cahadras said.  
  
" Ok. Just as long as he dies." Dark Angel said evilly turning away.  
  
" Thank you." The girl muttered.  
  
" No problem. Whats your name?" Dark Angel asked.  
  
" Aeyes. Yours?" the girl replied.  
  
" Dark Angel. This is my sister Shadow. And hes a friend of mine. Bakura's his name. Let's step back. Its gonna get alittle messy." Dark Angel said.  
  
They stepped back and watched as Hiei, Cahadras, and Sakura all attacked the hunter.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
a/n: Well, hopefully you guys like it. Well, review. My hands hurt. Later! 


	7. Hiei's torture!

A/n: Hi, I know its been long since I've updated. But here ya go.  
  
Shadow: We don't own anyone like always.  
  
Bakura: That's good.  
  
Kurama: Hey, I even think Sakura or Cahadras would be a better owner then her.  
  
Shadow: Hey, I'm not that bad am I?  
  
Hiei/Caharads: Shut up and get on with the damn fic!!!  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Friends for Life chapter 7 Hiei's torture  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
After watching Sakura, Cahadras, and Hiei kill the hunter, everyone including Aeyes and Cahadras went back to Coja's to eat something.  
  
" Man, that was awsome!" Sakura yelled in Shadow's ear.  
  
" Ahh damn! That happens to be my ear and I'd like to be able to hear out of it when I'm 80 years old!" Shadow yelled back.  
  
" I know! I just felt like irritating you." Sakura replied.  
  
" Well, it worked. I'm irritated." Shadow muttered.  
  
They walked in Coja's house and waited.  
  
" Kurama, you can keep my room. I'll stay with Shadow tonight." said Dark Angel.  
  
" Are you sure?" Kurama asked.  
  
" Yeah. Its ok. I'll be fine in there." Dark Angel replied walking over to the stairway.  
  
" Dark Angel, Shadow, Coja, and Bakura. Please Show Hiei, Yusuke, and Cahadras their rooms." said Aaron from the kitchen.  
  
" Yes mom." Coja replied.  
  
" Sakura, are you staying too?" Shadow asked.  
  
" Na! I gotta get home before mom has a panic attack because I'm not there." Sakura replied.  
  
" Oh. Well, see ya tomarrow." said Shadow.  
  
" Later!" Sakura hollered as she left.  
  
Shadow turned around and almost walked into Aeyes.  
  
" Shit! Oh..what about you? Do you have a home to go to?" she asked.  
  
" No." Aeyes answered.  
  
" She may stay as well." said Aaron.  
  
" Ok. Follow us." Shadow replied.  
  
Aeyes nodded and followed them up the stairs. As they neared the top, Aneta noticed that Bakura was in the group and ran out of here room to greet him.  
  
" Bakura! Bakura! Bakura!" she yelled.  
  
Hiei evil eyed her as she ran past him. He then turned to look at Bakura who was trying to pry the little girl off his legs.  
  
" Aneta let go!" Bakura yelled.  
  
"Hey! Let him go or my sword gets to have a little fun by cutting you up into little tiny pieces." Hiei snarled.  
  
Aneta let go immidiatly and ran to her room.  
  
" Thanks Hiei." Bakura muttered.  
  
" Don't menchin it. I only did it because I want to go to sleep." Hiei growled.  
  
" Ok, Yusuke, you can take this room." Coja said, pointing to a closed door.  
  
" Ok." Yusuke muttered.  
  
" Cahadras, you can take that one." Bakura muttered.  
  
Cahadras nodded and disappered behind her doorway.  
  
" Aeyes, that's ones yours." Shadow muttered.  
  
" And of course, that's yours Hiei." Dark Angel muttered pointing to the last door.  
  
Both Aeyes and Hiei disappered behind their doors.  
  
" Well, that was easy." Coja muttered.  
  
"Yeah." Bakura answered.  
  
No one noticed that Aneta had come out and was now running up to Bakura.  
  
" Bakura! Bakura! Bakura!" she screached.  
  
Suddenly, Hiei's door opened and his sword flew out and hit the railing right next to Aneta's head.  
  
" SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!" he yelled from the door way.  
  
He walked out, snatched his sword, and glared at Aneta.  
  
" If I hear one more word come from you, I'm gonna kick your ass. Got it?" he snarled.  
  
She nodded and stayed frozen in fear.  
  
" Good. NOW GET LOST YOU LITTLE BRAT!!" he yelled.  
  
Aneta left quickly and didn't look back.  
  
" Good night." Hiei muttered angrily, slamming the door.  
  
Bakura, Coja, Dark Angel, and Shadow unfroze themselves and went to their rooms.  
  
" Man, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Shadow muttered.  
  
" Yeap. Just him yelling at you is torture." Dark Angel agreed.  
  
" Well, I'll see you in the morning." Coja said, going into his room.  
  
The others nodded and also went to their rooms. They all went to sleep farely fast and slept well.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
a/n: Well, theres chapt 7. Review please. I'm tired. 


	8. Dark Angel's been shot!

A/n: Whats up peeps? I know its been a while since I've updated but nows my chance. It may be short but that's because I'm doing this at skool. Well, don't own anyone except Dark Angel and heres the story!  
  
/*/*/*/**/*/*/**/*/*/*  
  
Chapter 8, Dark Angel's been shot!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
The next morning when every one woke up, Aaron had made breakfast for them. Everyone came down for breakfast except for Dark Angel.  
  
"Where's Dark Angel?" Shadow asked sitting down.  
  
"She left out early. She didn't say where she was going but you guys are goin to town tonight to do laundry. I'm goin to so don't worry." Aaron replied.  
  
"Huh.... I hope shes ok. When did she leave?" Bakura asked.  
  
"About 30minutes before you guys came down." Aaron replied.  
  
"Wonder whats up?" Shadow asked.  
  
"I don't know. But everything should be ok. She headed towards town." Aaron replied.  
  
Hiei walked in and got a box of sweet snow. Cahadras soon followed.  
  
"Where'd the sweet snow come from?" she asked.  
  
"Freezer." Aaron replied.  
  
Cahadras nodded and got her a box.  
  
"Isn't there someone missing?" Hiei asked jumping on the counter.  
  
"Yeah. Dark Angel. She went on a walk about 30 minutes ago." Coja replied.  
  
Finishing first, Shadow and Bakura left out to find Dark Angel. Aneta tried following but they lost her when Aaron grabbed her.  
  
"I wanna go with them." Aneta cried.  
  
"Nope. Your way to young to go to town alone. And besides, as annoying as you are, they wouldn't watch you anyway." Aaron replied.  
  
Switching to demon form, Bakura and Shadow flew high. Finally, getting a challenging look from Shadow, they began a race. They raced to town flying both high above the ground and low to the ground.  
A gun shot rang out followed by a yelp in pain. Shadow and Bakura stopped dead and hovered in the sky. Looking around on the ground, they saw a body curled up in a small ball. Flying lower they noticed it was Dark Angel and she was shivering but unconscious. A small wound was bleeding badly in her side.  
  
"We better get her back. Now!" Bakura yelled, picking her up and flying back.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
A/n: I know its short as hell but my bell is about to ring and I don't want to miss the bus. Later haters! 


End file.
